Beautiful 5 Shiters
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: the GazettE. Après un concert, les gazettos se rendent dans un bar et ... je hais les résumés. OS.


**Titre :** Beautiful 5 Shiters  
**Auteur :** xAoi  
**Genre :** Humour ? ou devrais je dire, idiotie totale …  
**Pairing :** Y'en a pas vraiment, libre à vous d'en voir un, ou pas =)  
**Disclaimer :** Les Gazettos n'appartiennent qu'à eux même. (Et un peu à la PSCompany .. il faut le dire.)  
**Note de l'auteur :** Défi avec HachikôFTW. Nous devions chacune écrire un one shot à partir des mots « Princesse », « fée » et « fiancée ». Je vous invite donc à lire sa fic « Un amour peut un cacher d'autres » pour voir à quel point, en partant des même mots, d'un auteur à l'autre, les choses tournent différemment …  
Oh et aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris quoi que ce soit, ne me frappez pas….

* * *

« -Je suiiis la fée faggot, j'exauce tout les vœux, mais seulement pour le boiiiiiiissss, car le boiiiis … C'est merveillleuuuuuux !! »  
Aoi regardait la scène avec intérêt, sirotant sa Vodka, assis à une table au fond du bar où lui et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés. Reita et Ruki avaient disparus on ne sait où il y a quelques temps déjà, mais il n'en avait cure, perdu dans sa contemplation de l'androgyne totalement ivre, debout au milieu du bar. Kai, dont il avait totalement oublié la présence, passa sa main devant les yeux d'Aoi, qui redescendu sur terre.  
« - Hé, tu crois pas qu'on devrait calmer la princesse ? dit il, un regard ennuyé posé sur la dite princesse, qui était maintenant en pleine conversation avec une poutre, faite de bois, évidemment.  
Aoi daigna enfin tourner la tête vers et lui répondit :  
- Non … c'est drôle ! Et puis il a l'air de s'amuser, regarde le !  
- Ouais, et il amuse aussi tout les clients du bar. Répondit-il. Hé ! Uruha ! »  
L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la table d'où on l'appelait, un sourire idiot peint sur le visage, et se dirigea vers les deux bruns, d'une démarche plus ou moins stable, et ce non sans un dernier regard pour sa nouvelle amie. Sans réponse, au plus grand désaroi de l'androgyne. Une fois arrivé devant la table du guitariste et du batteur, il lança :  
« -Oooohhhhh ! Aoi-chan et Kai-chan ! »  
A la fin de sa tirade, d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, il pointa le percé de sa bouteille de Sake, et s'écria :  
« - abracadabraaaaa ! Te voilà tout fait de boiiiis ! »  
Aoi le regarda comme s'il était fou, tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire.  
« - Bon, intervint Kai qui commençais à perdre patience. Uruha, tu t'assois, et tu te calme ! Sinon on rentre ! »  
Uruha afficha une moue boudeuse, puis s'assit tout de même à contre cœur.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ruki pour faire son apparition.  
« - Salut tout le mo…  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase, coupé par l'auto proclamé « fée du bois ».  
- Hii Kiki ! ilézou Rei ? Viiens, faut que je te présente ma fiancééée ! Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. »  
Ruki tourna la tête vers Uruha, l'observa une seconde, puis jugea inutile de lui prêter attention.  
« - Alors, t'es pas avec Reita ? Il est où ? Le questionna Kai.  
- … Oh t'as vu, Uruha est bourré !  
- Quelle éblouissante tentative de changement de sujet, je suis impressionné ! Lança Aoi. »  
Ruki lui tira la langue, puis retourna son attention vers Uruha, qui boudait, la tête baissée. Sentant un regard sur lui, le châtain releva la tête vers Ruki, et lui dit, ou plutôt cria  
« - Alleeeez ! Viienns je t'emmène voir ma fiancée ! Elle s'appelle Maruta ! **[1] **»  
Il se leva précipitamment, tira le petit blond par la manche, et se dirigea en vitesse vers la poutre qu'il avait quitté avant de rejoindre Aoi et Kai, plus tôt dans la soirée.  
« - Maruta, je te présente Ruki ! Ruki, voici Maruta !

- D'accord, enchanté. Répondis Ruki, retenant un éclat de rire.  
- Je crois que tu l'intimide. Chuchota Uruha à l'oreille de Ruki. »

Retour à la table.  
Kai allait se resservir un énième verre de jus de pomme, lorsqu'il vit Reita se diriger nonchalamment vers eux.  
« - L'est où Ruki ? demanda-t-il .  
- Salut à toi aussi… lui répondit Kai en soupirant. Il est avec Uruha, ils sont en pleine conversation avec une poutre, ajouta-t-il en pointant ces derniers du doigt  
- … Ok… normal.  
- T'étais où ?  
- Je repeignais le tracteur de ta grand-mère.  
- Ah ? Elle va bien ? » Demanda Aoi, dont Kai avait oublié la présence depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Reita et Kai écarquillèrent les yeux et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le guitariste.  
« - Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Rien … Aaah ! Dire qu'on avait réussi à calmer Miss Monde ! Regarde moi ça ! » Dit Kai en montrant uruha qui dansait, debout sur une table, devant un Ruki hilare. Le bassiste laissa échapper un petit rire et continua d'observer la scène avec un sourire amusé. Puis redirigea son attention vers Aoi qui … jouait à l'avion avec une bouteille.  
« - Kai, je crois qu'Aoi est bourré… » déclara-t-il.  
Le batteur soupira et se tourna vers Aoi, qui vaquait à son occupation. Quand soudain, une manœuvre incontrôlée de son boing-PoliakovC357 le fit entrer en collision avec le verre de Kai, qui bascula. Le brun regarda avec effroi son précieux jus s'étaler sur la table, puis se leva.  
« - Ca suffit ! On rentre ! »  
OWARI

* * *

[1]ça veut dire quelque chose comme « tronçon de bois » il me semble…

xAoi : Voilà, n'est ce pas magnifique ?  
Uruha : Non, j'ai l'air idiot.  
Reita : Et moi je sers à rien. En plus c'est idiot et mal écrit.  
xAoi : Donc j'ai bien retranscrit la réalité non ? =)  
*cours très loin*

Bon allez, c'est mon premier OS, mais j'en suis absolument pas fière, c'est nuuuuuul XD


End file.
